


Once Upon A Dream

by LydiaBelle



Series: goes bump (in the night) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBelle/pseuds/LydiaBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is dead. Lydia finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from or what I was thinking. You have been warned.

Allison is dead. She knows this long before she steps out into the night, Stiles barely managing to walk as he hangs off her shoulder, and sees her lying in Scott's arms. Her best friend is dead.

But it's okay, it's going to be okay. Because she knows how to fix it.

Well, not exactly. Lydia may be one of the smartest people to ever grace the halls of Beacon Hills High School, and she may be a bonefide banshee, but there are still some things she doesn't know. For instance; what it is she needs to do in order to bring her best friend back from the dead.

She knows she can, this she's sure of. The how is a little trickier. But she doesn't doubt herself, even as a week passes and Allison's body is lowered into the ground.

The nogitsune is defeated, Aidan is dead too, and life is returning to normal. But the absence of her best friend, only slightly soothed by Kira's presence, is painful. She sees Scott walking about as if his world has been destroyed, and she knows she won't be doing this solely for herself.

She's pored over every book on mythology and druid lore she's gotten her hands on, both from Deaton and from the library. She has every spell, ritual, and blood sacrifice marked with pretty pink post-its, and every possible ingredient required in a box under her bed. But she needs help.

First she thinks to ask Scott's boss, the veterinarian/druid who's helped them all through numerous tight spots. But she knows his morals and how he thinks, and concludes that he probably won't take well to the idea of bringing a teenager back from the dead with what will probably be dark magic. So she puts a line through his name on the list of people she has to think of.

Peter Hale is another, after all he did trick her into bringing himself back to life. But he holds no love for Allison, and she doesn't like the idea of owing him anything. Not to mention something as big as resurrection. Another line.

And so she's left with only one other option.

Elena Gilbert.

From the moment she realized that supernatural creatures roamed the streets of Beacon Hills she made a private promise to herself, that she would never drag anyone into the hellhole that had become her life.

She doesn't want to, but Allison didn't deserve to die, she wasn't meant to, and she needs to make this right. So she picks up the phone and calls Elena, her fingers clenching around the fresh lavender-scented sheets her mother put on her bed.

"Hello?"

"It's Lydia." Her cousin is silent.

"Hey. It's been a long time. How are you?"

A tear rolls down her cheek and she sniffs a little. "Not good."

"What happened?"

"Allison's dead." She can hear a man on the other end, talking to Elena presumably. She wonders what she'll tell him.

"I'm so sorry. How?"

"A sword." she says, and has the funniest urge to laugh.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me everything."

"I'm a banshee."

"A what?"

"A banshee. I'm a mythical creature that can sense death and screams whenever I'm close to a dead body." Another silence, this one longer than the last.

"I'm a vampire." This time she does start laughing. Elena is quiet. "Are you surprised?"

"I knew you were something. When I saw you this summer, I felt your power. I knew you were different."

Elena hums thoughtfully. "What can I do?"

"I need your help. To fix it. I can bring her back, but I need your help."

"Me? What can I do?"

"I need you to come here. I need your power, I need to harness it. Not forever, it's more of a borrowing thing. I don't know for sure what I'm doing, but I've done some research and I think I know what to do."

Elena's quiet for a moment, and she hears her say something to the man. "Lydia, this is serious stuff you know. Bringing someone back from the dead, it usually requires a sacrifice."

Her ears perk up. "You sound like you know something."

Her cousin sighs. "Jeremy died."

"W-What?"

"Bonnie's a witch, she sacrificed herself to bring him back. It's complicated. I'll explain when I get there."

"When you get here? So, you're coming?"

"Of course. Lydia, you and Jeremy are all the family I have left. I'll be there as soon as possible. We'll figure this out." She can feel the tears coming again and doesn't bother wiping them away. Hearing someone sound so sure and so willing to do whatever it takes is a comfort she hasn't felt in so long.

"Thank you."

"What are cousins for?"

\--

When Elena arrives in Beacon Hills she's brought someone with her. A man, tall and pale with black hair and eyes so blue they look like chips of sapphires, she introduces him as Damon. His smile is sorrowful when he greets her and they sit together in her living room, fingers knotted in their laps.

Lydia bustles from her bedroom and back, gathering her materials and books and papers. She points out the spell that's been calling to her on some sort of a spiritual level, she knows it's the one and she says so. Elena listens attentively as she spreads her things across the coffee table and talks, and talks, and talks; until her lungs burn and she feels as if she hasn't taken a breath in days.

"Lydia." her cousin is beside her suddenly, a hand on her shoulder.

The tears spill down her cheeks and she realizes this is only the second time she's really cried since she felt Allison's death rip through her, and she screamed her name all alone in that tunnel, save for Stiles collapsed beneath her. And it feels good to let it out.

Elena's arms encircle her and she thinks it's no wonder that her cousin is so well versed in comforting others when she herself has lost so many people.

When she's stopped crying and she's poured through the entire tale of what's led them to this point, having listened to Elena's as well, they sit quietly and contemplate their moves. Damon is reclining on her love-seat with one of the thick leather-bound Druid lore books in his lap, and she and Elena are studying examples of one of the blood rituals when her mother steps through the front door.

Damon is gone and it's as if he was never there, and Elena stands to greet her aunt as Lydia sweeps her things to the floor beneath the coffee table. Her cousin's visit is easily explained away, nostalgia or something, and they bid her mother goodnight and head upstairs. Damon is lounging on her bed with one of her stuffed animals in his lap, smirking.

"Isn't this familiar?" he snarks. Elena laughs and she finds herself smiling at whatever joke they share.

It's agreed Damon will sleep on the floor and she and Elena will share her bed, and as they ready for sleep she can see the cogs turning in her cousin's head. When they've finally settled and Damon's just dozed off she turns to Elena and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think I know what to do." She gestures for her to continue. "When Jeremy died Bonnie begged the witches to spare his life, and it worked. When he died again, she did it on her own. It cost her her life. I may not have known Allison but from what you tell me I can gather that she wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for her. So a spell is not the answer. Not alone anyway."

She turns away and reaches for the journal with depictions of the nemeton.

"You told me about the tree, the power it holds from the sacrifices performed. We can harness it, like the teacher did when she was near death. We just need to find the right ritual, and we need a blood sacrifice. And I think I have someone in mind."

\--

Three days pass and she has various missed calls and text messages collected on her phone, including a frantic all-caps text from Stiles; a warning that the scent of new unknown supernatural creatures has been caught in town. She laughs a little.

She knows how worried her friends are and she feels a little bad for ignoring them, but this is so much bigger than them. Than her. Than everyone. This is Allison, her best friend; whom Damon is digging up whilst Elena steals their "sacrificial lamb".

The full moon is coming and as she methodically shelves her books and journals she feels the wind behind her stir. When she turns Scott is gazing worriedly at her, his eyes glowing a soft red.

"They've been here." he murmurs.

She swallows. Hard. "Scott what are you doing here?"

"The creatures. They've been here Lydia. Do you know them?"

She turns away, hoping that he won't catch the emboldened title of the Druid Mythology text she's putting away. "I don't know what you're talking about. You should probably go, my mom's gonna be home any minute."

He sighs. "Why haven't you been answering my calls? Or Stiles'?"

She shrugs. "I've been busy."

"With what?" he tugs a journal from her hands. "What is this?"

"Scott-"

"Nemeton? What?" he flips to the pages with her post-its, observing the pictures and scribbled shorthand confusedly. "What have you been doing?" He looks up at her, and his expression is soft and worried. Then it's cold, and hard, and protective.

He turns to face Elena, standing in the doorway. "Get behind me Lydia."

"Scott-"

"You must be Scott. I'm Elena, Lydia's cousin." she holds her hands out, "I don't mean any harm."

"What are you?" He's shifted enough so his teeth are out and his eyes are red, and he goes to lunge, and Elena grabs him by the throat and it takes her a second to realize the high pitched yelling is coming from herself.

"Elena don't hurt him!"

Scott's strong and he shoves her cousin across the room, and she hits the wall with a muffled groan and suddenly Damon's there too, and he's covered in dirt that must smell like death, and Scott stops. Abruptly silence engulfs the room.

Damon takes one look at Elena, pulling a pencil from her hand with a hiss and knocks Scott to the floor, one hand on his chest the other on his face. "Forget you came here. Forget who you saw. Forget ever coming to Lydia's house today. Forget."

His voice is marred by a throaty growl and she's never seen Elena's boyfriend so angry and she wonders if Elena has, and she backs away until she's sitting at her desk.

Damon pulls Scott up and is examining him in a way that she doesn't quite understand, and then Scott's walking away. Calm and collected, almost robotic. She wonders what Damon did to him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Compulsion. I wasn't sure it would work." he kneels beside Elena, helping her pull a splinter from her palm. When he looks up at her he's shaking his head. "We can't wait for the full moon. This needs to be done, tonight."

\--

Gerard Argent's nose is dripping icky black liquid, and his hands are tied behind his back so he can't wipe it away, and it goes running down his face to plop onto his chest. It's disgusting. And she can't stop staring. She'd rather look at him than the body wrapped in her favorite fuzzy pink blanket in the trunk of Elena's rented SUV.

The car smells like soil and she's shaking so hard her teeth are chattering even though the heat's on full blast. Elena's driving and Damon's sitting in the back, keeping an eye on the oldest Argent.

When they reach the edge of the woods Elena parks behind a grove and goes to the back, dissapearing with Allison's body so quickly she never even sees her. She's grateful.

Damon is shoving Gerard from the backseat and smiling reassuringly at her, and she keeps wondering where on earth Elena found someone, vampire or not, who can so easily agree to help his girlfriend bring someone he doesn't even know back to life.

When they reach the Nemeton Gerard starts yelling and Damon knocks him out with a quick punch to the head. Lydia's smile threatens to break her face. It's time.

Her smile dies when she sees Allison laid out in her pretty white lace dress, her fingernails still painted that pretty shade of red she helped pick out. It's chipped though.

The wind howls and she looks up, it's almost a full moon. Damon lugs the old man's dead weight up onto the nemeton, a silver polished knife in hand. Elena comes to stand beside her as she fishes the journal with the spell from her bag, a tiny reading light clipped to the top of the page.

She looks up at her cousin, who nods encouragingly.

The words on the page glow up at her and she reads the archaic Latin so fluently it's as if she was born to the language, her tongue feeling around the words with giddy excitement. The wind picks up and she looks to the nemeton as Damon slides the blade across Argent's throat.

His blood bubbles up and spills across his neck, sinking into the crevices of the tree's trunk. Damon comes to stand beside them and she can feel the spell work past her lips and she doesn't even really need the book anymore, every word appears in her head before she says it, as if she's known it all along.

She can feel the power surging in the air around them and she grabs Elena's hand, taking from her the strength she needs to make this go on. Her cousin shudders but squeezes tight and she finds herself staring up, whispering _"resurrection"_ over and over again as she looks up at the bright illuminating moon.

"Lydia!" She can hear Stiles calling her name but there's no time to wonder how he figured it out, Damon is handling it, keeping them away with eyes just as red as Scott's.

She can almost hear the moment Gerard's heart stops beating, the blood congealing as it makes final attempts to clot and keep it's host alive. The nemeton glows as if lit from within by dozens of candles.

She never stops speaking, her voice growing louder the power coursing through her veins growing stronger as she saps it from Elena until it bursts from her like a firework, into the ground, into the roots of the nemeton.

And then everything is still, and there's no more words appearing in her head, and the glow of the trunk dims and fades. Elena's hand grows limp in hers until it slips from her grasp, and she falls. Damon abandons his fight and flashes to her side, helping her to sit up, her eyes fluttering.

Lydia runs to the nemeton.

Allison's fingers twitch and she opens her eyes. Lydia's smiling down at her, strawberry blonde curls tickling her cheeks.

"Lydia." she's gasping, sitting up, holding a hand to her stomach. "You're okay." She reaches for her, pulling her in tight, squeezing so hard her knuckles turn white.

Lydia cries into her best friend's shoulder, relief and awe mingling in her head as she gasps out sobs. "I missed you."

Allison pulls back and her dark eyes are full of confusion. "Where have I been?"

"You don't remember anything?"

She looks down, and seems to realize where she is. Her fingertips touch the wood of the nemeton, tracing the grooves. She sees her grandfather beside her but doesn't blink, unfeeling. "I was, dying. I was in Scott's arms. I tried to tell him, about the-"

"The arrows. Don't worry, he figured it out. The nogitsune's gone."

Allison nods, blinking rapidly. "How long, how long have I been... gone?"

"A week and a couple of days."

"How am I..."

"I brought you back." she seems to connect the dots between Gerard and the nemeton, nodding again.

"Allison." They both turn. Scott's standing there by the trees, Stiles' hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder. 

Lydia helps her down from the nemeton and Scott replaces her with an arm around Allison's waist, and she turns away to give them a moment. The scent of fresh blood perfumes the air and she looks to Damon, his open wrist pressed to Elena's lips.

They'll be alright. She'll be alright. Allison's alright. Everything's alright. 

She looks up at the moon above her and smiles. 

\--

In the aftermath. 

Damon and Elena leave a few days after the ceremony and she blows kisses from her doorstep as they drive off. 

The nogitsune is defeated, Aidan is dead, and life is returning to normal. 

She wishes there was something she could do for the boy she couldn't love, who died believing she could never see him as a hero. She wishes he at least knows that she did see him as a hero. At least. 

They tell Isaac and Mr. Argent everything that's happened and Chris cries tears of joy when he wraps Allison in his arms, promising to never let her go again. Isaac is overwhelmed and happy and all other sorts of things but he decides it's best he leaves Beacon Hills. If only for a little while.

Beacon Hills is filled with bad memories for him and everyone understands, and wishes him good luck on his travels. 

Lydia watches as life goes on; she goes shopping with Allison and goes on dates and maybe starts to find a little more with Stiles; just enjoying her junior year of high school in a way she never thought would be possible since her teacher looped a cord around her throat to strangle her. 

She calls Elena from time to time and listens to Damon's snarky comments he yells from the background. And when her cousin asks her to come visit some months later she doesn't hesitate to drop everything and go. 

She knows life won't always be this simple, it won't always be this easy and nice, so she treasures it while it is. 

The supernatural will always flock to towns like Beacon Hills and Mystic Falls and with them danger, but she knows she'll be ready for anything. 

After all, she resurrected her best friend, anything is possible. 


End file.
